Endless possibilities
by AmazingMeg
Summary: You're looking for somewhere to stay while you're at university and stumble into the lap of Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil. Living with them is a lot of fun, but every rose has its thorns... Skip to chapter 6 for smut
1. Chapter 1

**yes, it's another Dan and Phil fic. I hope you enjoy, this one is ridden with mystery.**

Me and Natasha, my cousin, were sat in a small, warm Costa with a few friends in Central London. The cold, November air froze the people dressed in thick coats, scarfs and hats outside but the warmth of the small coffee shop promised comfort and a delicious smell of coffee and cakes.

Me and my friends Louisa, GiGi and Tasha took the seats beneath the heater and were instantly blasted with warm, dry air. We took our jackets off and picked up the menus that had begun to curl at the corners from the heat. Reading through the mouth-wateringly delicious sounding drinks we eventually all chose one that we wanted most. I stood up to go order the drinks for everyone but as I started to drag my warm, soft Ugg boots across the peeling floor I heard the musical voice of my cousin Tasha from the seat behind me, calling my name in hushed tones. I turned my head back to my cousin but just in time to see her cover her mouth with her hands and call, "look out!" From where she was sat. As soon as she said that I felt my shoulder collide with someone, almost knocking them over and practically falling myself. I heard a familiar "ouch" from the guy I knocked and spun my head back to see a face I knew I'd seen somewhere before. "Oh shit, sorry!" I said but luckily the guy didn't fall as his friend who was walking behind him grabbed the guy's shoulder and kept him up. "Oh my god, I'm really, really sorry." I scrunched my eyes shut while apologising, feeling a stab of guilt run through me. The guy flashed me a familiar smile and said "no worries, the world didn't implode and we're all ok. No damage done." In a very familiar voice.  
As I was trying to work out where I had seen this guy before Louisa's voice, filled with laughter, sounded from behind me. "Wow Meg. You're such a clutz!" I swung my head back and flashed her a quick smile, poking the end of my tongue out the corner of my mouth in the process.  
"Meg.." The guys said shyly. "Nice name.."  
"Thanks." The guilt was gone but curiosity filled it's place. I had to know who he was and the desperation to know was beginning to annoy me.  
"Hey, Phil for once it wasn't you who knocked someone over." His tall, mouse-brown haired friend said. Even his name was way too familiar.  
"Dan! No one fell over and I am not _that _clumsy." Phil said to his friend with a massive grin,  
Dan and Phil, Phil and Dan.. The names ran through my mind, the desire to know who they were burning through me like a pit of boiling lava.  
"Anyway, see ya around." Phil said with a smile as the two boys walked off and took a seat near the door.  
I walked off and ordered the drinks, all the while wracking my brain for any kind of memory of these two guys. Everything about them screamed that I had seen them somewhere before, that I knew them and knew them well. Their faces, voices, names, everything! It all stank of familiarity.


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter will be longer I swear.**

Walking back with the drinks I was careful not to hit into anyone else. For starters that would clearly be a disaster with the amount of hot drinks I was carrying and secondly I didn't want to forget more people I knew. That would surely make me feel insane.  
I finally arrived back at the table, loose strands of my hair fluttering about from where the heater was blasting warm air into the room. Placing the tray of drinks down on the table with slightly more pressure then intended it became aware to me that Jess and Francesca had finally arrived and were perched on the end of the table. I sat heavily in my chair, the warm air relaxing me as I covered my annoyance with excitement to see my friends.  
For a while the six of us chatted and laughed until Jess said in hushed tones. "Meg, there's some guys over there... Watching you.." My eyes darted up in the direction Jess tilted her head to see Dan and Phil sat at a table with three other guys. The second my eyes met the bright blue ones of Phil he looked away. "Oh my god!" Francesca said slightly too loudly.  
"What?" GiGi asked her.  
"That's Dan and Phil!" She exclaimed.  
"Wait, how do you know their names? I can't remember where I've seen them." I told her.  
"The YouTubers, Danisnotonfire and amazingphil oh my god!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Wow and that's PJ, Alex and Chris!" They were the three sat with them, their names suddenly coming to me in a rush of excitement.  
"Meg, please go speak to them!" Tasha said. "And get me Dan's number!"  
"No way, he's there with his friends and I almost killed him. Well, maybe that's a slight overstatement. But still, it'll be a bit weird.."


	3. Chapter 3

**longer chapter guys woop. Enjoy!**

GiGi turned to Jess and gave her an odd look as she had fallen awfully quiet and had begun to shrink down in her chair. "Jess...what's wrong?" GiGi asked her, a suspicious tone masking her voice.  
"Um.. Well," Jess sat up, clearly unable to decide how to begin her sentence. "You-you know PJ?"  
"The curly hair one? Yeah I stalk his youtube." GiGi said with absolutely no embarrassment.  
"I'm uh, related to him..."  
"What?!" We all exclaimed so loudly that we drew the attention of almost everyone in the room.  
"Are you serious?!" I asked in excitement while Jess nodded awkwardly.  
"I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks, maybe a month so if you want an excuse to go speak to Phil, I guess I could help you out.."  
Before she had fully finished her sentence Tasha's excitement got the better of her as she pushed me and Jess off the bench and into the cooler part of the shop, where the heater wasn't continuously blasting us.  
I stood awkwardly at the end of their table while Jess said hi to PJ. After a short time Dan started to engage me in conversation. "So, managed to throw yourself into anyone else recently?" I felt little rushes of excitement and oh-my-fucking-god-famous-people-are-talking-to-me-ness, or OMFGFPATTMN for short but had to remember to keep my cool.  
"Not yet, trying to keep the world from imploding." I responded  
"Who isn't." A grin formed on his face whereas Phil tried to look busy to keep his face from turning red.  
"So, do you live in London?" Dan asked me  
"Nah I've just started university and me and my cousin need somewhere to stay." The two boys shared a look with wide eyes and the same smile,  
"Hey, Meg.." Dan began. "If we find out more about you, and find out whether you are a creepy stalker fan that's going to slit our throats in the night or not, then we have a spare room if you want."  
"Yeah that'd be great!"  
"Well do you two wanna meet up for lunch sometime?"  
"Oh yeah sure hang on," I said while I pulled my iPhone 5S out of my jean pocket to read mine and Tasha's numbers out to the boys.

A week later me and Tasha were staying with Jess in her small apartment in Central London. I stared out the frosty window of the second floor, watching a man in a red hat attempt at starting his car and waving his fist angrily in the freezing November air. My eyes glazed over him and the busy London traffic, people beginning their Christmas shopping and some woman walking her Labrador. As I watched I saw a couple leave the small, beaten down cinema across the road and share a quick kiss before heading in opposite directions. I turned my back to the window and looked sadly down at half full coffee mug in my hand. Why was I sad? I had to wonder this for a few minutes before I came to the conclusion that Dan and Phil were never going to call for that lunch date. I kicked myself in the shin, forgetting I still had my heavy boots on. I cursed a few times, grabbing my shin and hopping around, forgetting the coffee mug in my hand and in conclusion throwing the hot coffee all over myself.  
As I was hooping around, drenched in hot coffee and swearing, my nyan cat ring tune sounded from the beautiful glass table in the corner of the room. I did a mixture of hopping and limping across the soft, fluffy floor to reach the table in time to answer the call and managed to do it right before it went to answer machine.  
"Hello?" I answered while still trying not to swear. I held the phone to my ear and began to yank my heavy boots off and throw them in random directions.  
"Who is this?" The male voice on the other end said.  
"You tell me."  
"It's Phil...from the coffee shop?"  
"Oh yeah! I was beginning to think you were never gonna call." I gave a small chuckle as waves of excitement crashed into me, planting a smile so large it was painful on my face.  
"Sorry, we've been really busy with the YouTube and radio stuff."  
"Fair enough. So, what's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you -and your cousin, obviously-" he added hurriedly. "Would like to grab lunch today?"  
"With you and Dan? Short notice but yeah, sure."  
"Okay meet us in Costa at about two?"  
My eyes flew to the digital clock that sat above the TV. The small, bright numbers read the time as 12:22 which would give us about an hour to get ready before we had to head out. "Yeah, twos good."  
"Ok, see you then."  
"Bye." I tapped the red 'end call' button on my screen and sunk happily into the soft, brown sofa. I lay there for a few minutes before it dawned on me that I was wasting valuable getting-ready time. I launched myself into the hallway and banged about fifty times loudly on Tasha's door until she ripped it open, her hair a mess from where I had woken her. "what?!" She gritted her teeth and rubbed her eyes, clearly frustrated.  
"Dan and Phil called." My voice was filled with excitement and the grin was still clear on my face.  
"What?!" The frustration faded from her face and she sounded more shocked then angry now.  
"They want us to meet them at Costa at 2."  
My cousins blue eyes drifted to the clock that hung on the wall. "12:33?! We only have an hour." Without another word she launched herself at the bathroom door. From outside I could hear her swears and desperate attempts to turn the shower on quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**longer chapter guys, like I promised :) enjoy**. **let me know what you think in the reviews or private message me :) thanks**

One hour later we were about as ready as you could be. We had on warm clothes with our matching Ugg boots and gloves. My hair was pulled to the side with my purple hat sat on top of my head while Tasha had decided to wear her lama hat. We waved goodbye to Jess and fell into the hallway, practically sprinting down the steps and looking for the closest subway which turned out to be a twelve minute walk away. The inside of the subway was almost as cold as the above ground, everyone was heavily dressed, keeping their heads down and hurrying through. No one wanted to hang around here to long, you'd get trampled.  
We yanked at our Oyster cards and pulled them out of our pockets, scanning them through the machine we moved to the closest map hung on the wall to look for Piccadilly Circus where Costa was. With our terrible sense of direction and awful map reading skills it took about ten minutes to find the route we were supposed to take along with the tube number which left us with only ten minutes to reach the shop.  
We sprinted down the steps and along the narrow alley to the tube, our soft boots giving us plenty of comfort to sprint this way. We arrived just as the train was heading off at an insane speed. We cursed but only had to wait for around 2 minutes before another one came along, its doors drawing back to reveal the already small space packed with more people. We jumped in and wriggled around until we found somewhere we didn't have an armpit or someone's bum in our faces with a clear view of the map so we still had some idea of how many stops it was until we reached Piccadilly Circus. From my terrible map reading skills I presumed it was three stops before we had to leave the tube and to my surprise, I was right.

Five minutes later we quickly pushed past the people inside the train, trying to leave before the doors shut and we would have to get out at the next stop. We hopped out just in the nick of time, the closing doors practically catching my boots.  
The large map pasted on the wall showed that we were currently at Piccadilly which came as a massive surprise for the both of us as we sprinted past the people standing on the right hand side of the long, dark escalator.  
We reached the top and proceeded to dart up the steps into the outside world, holding hands so we didn't loose each other in the process. The bright light ached our eyes so badly we had to use our warm, gloved hands as a shade while looking for the coffee shop we had taken cover in the other day.  
Fifteen minutes later we were still completely and utterly lost, which was no surprise but I was worried as we were already ten minutes late. The distinct sound of my Nyan cat ring tone sounded from my pocket while I stumbled to remove my glove and pull the phone from my pocket with the hand that wasn't clamped in Tasha's gloved one. "Yeah?" I answered, clearly annoyed.  
"Hey," Phil's voice relaxed me slightly as now he would understand why we were so late. "We just got here ten minutes late and I was wondering if you are lost."  
"Yeah, we are completely lost." I gave Phil our exact place and followed his directions down a few roads and about five minutes later my cousin and I were standing right in front of the sweet smelling Costa shop.  
We pushed at the large, glass door and heard the small ring of a bell as we entered. At the sound if this the two boys looked up, and met our eyes with large smiles. They beckoned for us to sit across from them while we removed our hats, gloves and coats for it was rather warm in here, even though we weren't directly beneath the heater this time.  
"Hey, this is my cousin Tasha." I introduced her because they still had not met her, only heard my cousins name from when I mentioned her.  
"Hi, loving the lama hat!" Dan said to her, a crooked grin on his face.  
"Hey, sorry we couldn't meet up before today." Phil said to us apologetically. We all sat down and chose the drinks we wanted, only this time Tasha went to get them; just to be on the safe side.  
As she begun dragging her heavy feet to the till I started chatting to the YouTubers. I asked them about their radio show and how they begun you tubing. Tasha soon returned with the hot coffees, filled so much a few drops had started to ooze over the edge in desperate attempts to escape.  
"So, what about you two?" Phil asked us, wrapping his hands around his own coffee mug.  
"There's a lot, what dya want to know?" Tasha responded.  
I sat in the corner closest to the window, careful not to lean on the cool, damp glass. Phil sat opposite me so while I had kicked my legs up and sat in a warm, curled position I had easy access to see Phil, who was still incredibly good looking, even from when I used to watch his videos. I wrapped my numb fingers around the mouth-wateringly delicious coffee like a scarf, insulating the heat and bringing feeling back to my fingers. I looked down and stretched them, the red, cold skin of my fingers made it impossible to feel anything besides the heat my palms were pressed against.  
I snapped back to reality, to the conversation I was in the middle of, forgetting my fingers and the luxurious heat they were pressed against and listened as Dan asked Tasha a question. "Well, like for example how old are you?"  
"Oh well I'm 20, and my cousin is 22." Tasha responded with a smile.  
"Oh cool, I'm 22 too" Dan paused with a frown, deep furrows in his thick, dark eyebrows. "22 too... That sounds weird."  
"I'm 24." Phil cut in, glancing at Dan as if he was a mental patient. "I feel so old!"  
"You look like a very old, withering, dying man." Dan said sarcastically while me and Tasha tried to withhold our fits of laughter.  
"Well when I am dead my lions shall devour my body before eating your lamas." Phil said evilly.  
"Is it just me who thinks that sounds like a really dirty euthenism?" I asked, my response was even more laughter. Phil tried to keep his giggles back with a frown, glaring deep into my soul which threatened to break into laughter, and eventually did.

"Well you two don't seem psychopathic." Dan stated a few hours and four delicious coffees later.  
"Nice of you to notice." I said with a giggles poking the end of my tongue out the corner of my mouth.  
"That's not what I meant. I mean, and I'm probably going to regret this, but if you want to sign here," out of nowhere Dan pulled out a few forms with a load of boring, legal stuff.  
"Wow, do you just casually carry that round with you everywhere?" Tasha said laughing at Dan's seriousness.  
"These are the forms for you to move in to our apartment. We have a spare room if you don't mind sharing." He said. Me and Tasha shared an excited, wide eyed look. I dropped my legs from my chest and sat up straight, the two of us pulling Biro pens from our pockets. "Ah, now who carries crap with them everywhere!" Dan said, a sarcastic tone dominating his voice. "Just sign here." He handed us the forms, our shaking hands trying to steady themselves against the paper while we scribbled down our signatures.  
That was it, it was official. We were going to live with Dan and Phil, YouTube sensations and the strangest people I had ever met.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay the next chapter will evolve some very serious smut ;) but for now, here's a new chapter!**

Two weeks later me and Tasha stood at the blue, peeling door of Jess's apartment, our large suitcases close to bursting at the seam. Today was the day we were moving in with Dan and Phil, it still didn't sound real and neither of us could believe it, we couldn't even believe that they were stood in the hallway behind us right now, ready to help us with our bags. They came wearing large grins about an hour before we were ready and stood in the large, well lit living room of the small apartment, complaining that girls take too long to pack. But now we were stood at the door, Jess before us with her choppy red hair gently blowing in the wind from the open window behind her. "I'm gonna miss you." She said sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said with a half smile on my pale face.  
"We've had so much fun. It'll be weird not living here." Tasha told her, the boys stood silently behind us not knowing what to say or do.  
"You guys have been great. I've loved having roommates and I'll miss you guys so much." Jess covered her mouth, her voice becoming squeaky and her eyes welling with salty tears.  
"We will still hang out." Tasha's eyes filled too as she said this.  
"It won't be the same. You two are the best roommates ever, Dan and Phil are lucky!" Jess opened her arms with tears on her face. Me and my cousin fell into the hug, all three of us crying with promises to see each other soon.  
"Dan and Phil are also stood right here, very awkwardly...not really knowing what to do." Dan said in third person, relieving the awkwardness slightly. We laughed and dried our eyes, careful not to spoil our makeup. Sharing one last hug we turned, Dan and Phil helping us by taking a bag each while we dragged our suitcases behind us with the wheels rolling loudly across the hard floor, the excitement growing at each complaint the boys made about our bags.

We eventually arrived at Dan and Phil's three bedroomed apartment, immediately impressed with the space. I ran into the kitchen with wide eyes, shocked to the core at the size of the place but grew confused at the sight in front of me.  
All the cupboards were open, the dishwasher, the fridge, food cupboards, draws, under the sink cabinets, everything was left wide open with food practically falling out. I froze, wondering if they had been burgled, fear running through me like the blood in my veins. "What the hell?!" Was the only thing I could manage in a worrying tone which made Dan come hurrying into the kitchen. My eyes flew to him, worry bleeding from me but rather then looking shocked or even disappointed he looked frustrated. "What the fuck. Phil! You did it again." He called loudly, a long, drawn out sigh escaping his parted lips as he waited for Phil to come skidding in on the hard surface, his odd socks gliding across the fake floorboards.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said with a devilish grin.  
"Fucking hell Phil, it looks like someone robbed us." Dan glared at his friend, his need to fix the kitchen obviously beginning to annoy him.  
"They didn't take anything though."  
"That's because no one actually robbed us."  
"And they only stayed in the kitchen."  
"Phil I am going to punch you." Dan joked, a laugh escaping his mouth while the frustration flooded away. Dan turned to me and said, "Phil has some sort of problem where he leaves everything he uses open, cupboards etc."  
Well that explained a lot.  
Leaving the boys, I left to join Tasha in the bedroom who was spinning wildly in circles with her arms out like a helicopter. "The fuck you doing?" I asked, a frown formed on my face as I stood in the cream coloured walls of the doorway.  
"Look how much room there is in here! I could almost create an echo it's so big!"

A few weeks later the end of November was close, bringing problems for the four of us. Over the course of the time me and my cousin had lived with these two YouTubers I had begun to grow some feelings for Phil. I hadn't realised and refused to admit it to even myself for a long time until one day Phil wrapped his arms around me in a hug, for no reason at all but I allowed myself to sink into his warm chest and cuddly green hoodie. It was then I realised I had a massive crush on him, and I hated myself for it but soon found out that Dan had been crushing on Tasha which gave us someone to talk about our issues to. Dan and I chatted for hours into the night while frost formed on the windows and eventually formed a plan. A plan we thought was well made and should almost guarantee success, but obviously it didn't.  
We had planned to pretend to get drunk and admit our feelings to Phil and Tasha, that way if the plan failed -which it did- then we could just blame it on being drunk. We planned to buy a few shandies because they could almost pass for beers, if Tasha or Phil saw what we were drinking, and act to the best of our abilities. What we didn't realise was the Shandies passed for beer so well that we couldn't tell the non alcoholic drink cans from the beer. We could, of course, just read the label but we were far too lazy to do that which soon payed off and ended up grabbing most of the bears from the fridge.

By the time Phil and Tasha returned home from Tesco Dan was in the living room and was so drunk it was as if all the walls in the room were attempting to pull him to them, yet none of them fully succeeded.  
"Dan...are you ok..?" Phil asked while Tasha began to unpack the food. Dan looked Phil in the eyes, a drunken, sloppy smile formed on his face while he slurred his words tremendously. "Philly I love you."  
"That's...ok, come on let's get you to bed."  
"Ooh yes. Take me to bed."  
"No. You're going to go to sleep."  
"You're no fun." He began to giggle as Phil dragged him across the fluffy carpet to his bedroom. "Your penis is fun though. Penny penis the snake hehee."  
"Wow I'm mentally scarred now." Phil pushed Dan in his room before returning to the kitchen to help Tasha who had unpacked most of the food and had closed all the opened cupboards.  
It was quite late by then so the two of them retreated to their rooms. Tasha was slightly surprised that the room we shared was empty but the thought of me staying with a friend flashed across her mind, causing her not to worry. Little did she know that I was sat on the cold balcony with a beer in each hand, the freezing wind billowing through the apartment but leaving me with not even the slightest shiver in my vest top and shorts.  
It suddenly dawned on Dan who sat in his room that the whole point of this was to tell Tasha he liked her, and he wasn't gonna get that done sat in his room. He struggled to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the door, falling a few times before he made it. Ripping the door open he saw me sat on the balcony, tipping my head back and downing half of the cool, sweet drink. Dan dragged his heavy feet across the warm, fluffy floor and sat heavily by me on the balcony.  
"Heeey." He slurred, looking me in the eyes.  
"Hi." I replied, my head spinning wildly while I drank even more.  
"You look pretty."  
"You look prettier."  
Dan paused and looked at me with a smile. "I love you." I tried to find something to say back but his lips crushed onto mine with such force it pushed me back against the floor of the balcony. I returned the kiss and eventually felt Dan's strong arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. He carried me to his room and dropped me on the bed, pressing his lips to mine again.


	6. Chapter 6

**see guys, didn't I promise smut? ;) don't read if you want to enjoy the cute story, not the sexy one.**

The desperate heat of the kiss lasted a while as I struggled with his belt, yanking and pulling at it in my dizzy state. Dan pulled back for a moment and looked me in the eyes with the ferocity of a wild animal, before reaching under his bed and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I wrestled them off him and before he could object i managed to lock his hands around the rail of the bed, ripping his shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the darkness. I dragged my tongue down his rock hard stomach, glazing over his rough but soft skin. I could feel the soft rise of his chest as he breathed while I slowly made intricate patterns with my tongue as it moved down his body. I perfectly traced his muscles with my tongue, teasing his pant line as I licked along it, my breath heavy on his tanned skin.

Dan shuddered under the feeling of my cool fingers sliding gracefully up the inside of his thigh, moaning slightly as the bulge that had begun to form in his pants grew to a level I was sure must be uncomfortable for him. I moved myself to his stomach, purposefully brushing my hand across his dick teasingly to see him shudder and moan.  
Positioning myself over him I sat on his abs, one leg on either side of him in a straddling position. I flashed him a cheeky smile as I dragged off my tight red vest top and threw it away before placing my hands on either side of my hips and slowly sliding them up my body teasingly. Dan pulled against the cuffs,desperately trying to free himself to enjoy the pleasures of my body. The need to touch my warm skin, to run his hands over my breasts and drag his tongue over it all, planting small kisses between my throbbing breasts almost suffocated him.  
Finally, ripping away his batman pants I revealed his penis. An exclamation point erecting from the curly dark hair that lay at the start of the shaft. The skin was tender and pink with a strangely sweet taste as I licked up the shaft, making Dan yell and groan with pleasure in his voice. I placed the head in my mouth and began to suck and eventually Dan couldn't hold it anymore and cummed everywhere.

After I was finished I removed the cuffs and locked my lips to his, our breathing heavily as Dan managed -in his drunken state- to remember the condom. He unclipped my bra with skip and threw it away, joining the heap of clothes that lay in a mess on the floor. Dan sucked on a small part of my neck until it turned red and made me groan slightly. Using his teeth he slowly nibbled along my body and used his teeth to drag the cute, black laced panties away to fall on the floor. He kissed me again, before slowly taking a gentle thrust into me. I squeaked loudly and began to groan as we gained a fast rhythm, our laughs, screams and moans filling the air around us.


	7. Chapter 7

**woop new chapter, sorry it's so short. I had written more but it's all linked together so this chapter would either have been really long or really short. Longer one next time I swear.**

I dragged my eyelids slowly open, the morning light pouring through the window. My head felt like someone was kicking it repeatedly and I felt more then slightly nauseated. It eventually dawned on me that the window in mine and Tasha's room was nearly always covered with a thick curtain, keeping the morning sunlight out, unlike the one in here. I looked around and realised that I wasn't in my room, I wasn't in my bed, and I wasn't alone.

I remembered nothing from the night before but thought that mine and Dan's plan must have been successful as I was lying in the bed of...of...of Dan?! I sat up quickly, worry washed over me like a bucket of freezing water as I looked at the back of Dan's head, realising that in our drunken confusion something must have happened between us. Well it had to, I was in his bed. Dan stirred and rolled over, slowly opening his eyes as my movement must have disturbed his sleep. He saw me looking back at him with wide, worried eyes and was instantly awake. He sat up and stared ahead for a while before cursing loudly. "Fuck!" He yelled. "what the hell happened?!" He looked at me, his voice equally as loud as before.  
"I have no idea but if you keep yelling the others are gonna hear and I think it's best if this NEVER HAPPENED!"  
"Agreed!" It went silent for a moment before Dan turned to me and said. "Maybe nothing actually happened?"  
"Uh, Dan..." I started, trying not to look directly at him. "You're naked, I'm half naked, there's a condom lying by your feet..."  
"Oh." It went silent again, the awkwardness growing. "...at least we remembered the condom." He pointed out.  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk."  
"Good idea."  
For another few minutes it was silent, neither of us able to look at the other until I said. "Maybe you should put some clothes on."  
"Oh shit, yeah." He rolled off the bed and began pulling on pants and trousers, desperately trying to remember anything that happened last night. I sat on the bed, realising that my clothes were missing but my underwear was on, thankfully. My clothes lay in a heap on the floor next to the bed, the purple vest top and pink shorts bringing back memories of being on the balcony last night. I wondered how I didn't freeze to death wearing very little in weather so cold. I pulled my shorts up and yanked the tight, red vest top over my head, wondering how drunk I was to not remember a thing and my head feeling as if it had been stamped on.  
"I'll leave now," Dan began, holding my attention. "And while I chat to the others and ask them what happened last night you slip out."  
"Sounds good."  
Dan opened the door and fell into the hallway, trudging to the living room while I watched from the door. Phil was awake and wearing his Pyjamas while sipping tea from his favourite mug. "Now who leaves everything open!" Phil remarked with a grin in Dan's direction.  
"What?" Dan asked in a whiny voice, holding his head in pain.  
"You left the balcony door wide open last night. It was freezing and someone could have climbed the wall and macheted us up in our sleep."  
"Phil, we're on the ninth floor."  
"It's still possible."  
"If you have the effort." Dan collapsed on the sofa and covered his eyes with his pale arm. "It's too bright!" He complained loudly. "And my head hurts."  
"Hangover?" Phil pushed Dan's feet off the end of the sofa and perched on the end, looking at his friend who nodded his head.  
"Worst one ever."  
"Yeah.. You were pretty drunk."  
While the boys sat in the bright living room I slipped out the door to Dan's room and into the safety of my dark, quiet one. Tasha was still asleep, so perhaps she would simply think I had come home late. Collapsing on my springy double bed I ripped off the clothes I had just put on and hid under the warmth and safety of the duvet, trying to hide from the self loathing and feeling of stupidity from the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

**this one is long so gimme your thoughts. I'm really proud of how it turned out.**

A few hours later my eyes dragged open to see a pair of icy blue ones staring back at me. "Wakey wakey, egga and bacy." Phil whispered while gently shaking my arm. He was about an inch from my face and was so close I worried my morning breath was going to murder him.  
"Wha-?" My morning confusion made it impossible for me to understand a thing Phil was saying. The pounding in my head had grown to the point where I could barely hear myself think and the room had begun to spin, making me feel slightly nauseated. "Why are you waking me?" I had to swallow and cough a few times before I could speak properly, realising how dry my mouth was and how badly I needed water.  
"It's five in the afternoon." Phil spoke softly, probably able to tell that I looked and felt like shit. "My aunt is coming over for dinner in a couple of hours so I thought I'd wake you." I nodded without saying anything and closed my eyes again, the light stinging my aching eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" Phil asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Yeah," I said sleepily. "Feel crappy though. Do I look crappy?" I heard no reply from Phil for a moment so I opened my eyes to see a warm smile I hadn't seen before slowly surface on his face. "You-uh, you look nice. Pretty." He said, turning slightly red before standing and making his way to the door. Turning his head back he said, "ill come back in half an hour and wake you up again, if you want." He smiled again and left, shutting the door behind him.  
I lay in bed for a few minutes before I could no longer stand the taste of my own breath. I dragged myself out and to the door, probably looking like the undead and certainly smelling like it. I instantly went to the shower, the steam from the water slowly fogging up the mirrors as I stripped off and stepped in, the hot water soaking my pale skin and chocolate brown hair. I stood there for a few moments, my stupidity and self loathing punching me in the face while hot tears ran down my cheeks and dripped off my chin, mixing with the warm, soapy shower water.  
After I washed myself and dried my hair I threw on some nice clothes, makeup and jewellery for even if I felt like shit I could at least look nice. I pulled my door open and trudged out and into the kitchen, swallowing whatever aspirin and antibiotics I could find before braving my friends, the room still spinning slightly. "Look who finally left their pit." Tasha said with a grin. "I thought you hibernating!" She laughed as I fell heavily into a chair, faking a smile as I could begin to feel the effects of the drugs.  
"I don't mind if you wanted to stay in bed. It's only my aunt, not like the queen or Sarah Michelle Gellar or anything." Phil giggled and smiled warmly at me.  
"Nah I'm good, I had to get up anyway." I grinned back at him, the headache beginning to fade. I caught Dan's eyes as I turned and surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. It was still awkward, but not as much as I expected. It was silent for a moment but Dan spoke up. "Hey, Meg." He tried. "I left the balcony door wide open last night."  
"Were you drunk?" I faked.  
"Yeah, very."  
"Me too."  
"Were you out last night?" Tasha asked me.  
"No, why?" I responded, without a second thought.  
"Oh, well it's just that when I went to bed you were no where around. You weren't in our room or anything." She looked at me suspiciously with worry clear on her face.  
"Um well, I might have been." Guilt washed over me and made me wince. I hated lying to my cousin, I loved her and despised having to keep things from her.  
"That drunk, huh?" Phil asked sympathetically. I nodded just as a rhythmic knock sounded from the from door, making us all jump.  
"I'll get it!" Phil called. "Meg she's weird about where sit and will probably chuck you out of there so could you please sit by Dan?"  
"Okay, Monica!" I called him from Friends as I moved by Dan, the awkwardness growing.  
Phil swung the door open to his aunt who entered and sat in the seat I had previously been in. She made herself comfortable and introduced herself to me and Tasha, who had never met her before.  
For a while we all had innocent conversations until Agnes, Phil's aunt, asked a very awkward question. "So, Megan." She began. "Are you and Dan dating?" Me and Dan shared a worried, wide eyed look and started wildly shaking our heads, repeating that we are just friends and nothing more. "Oh, sorry. Stupid question." She apologised with a small shake of her round head. "A better question would be, are you and Dan open about your relationship." Again we shared a worried look. "And by relationship I mean sexual relationship or encounter. And by your reactions I'm guessing no." Wow she was really open.  
By now all eyes in the room were on us. Tasha and Phil's eyes burned holes through us, making us feel as if we wanted to sink though all nine floors of the flat and disappear. "Nothing's going on between us!" I said slightly too quickly. Dan turned to me and began whispering suggestions of what to say in my ear which weren't taken as helpfully as intended. "Dan!" I squirmed away from him slightly. "Do you really think your lips in my ear is helping?!" We both turned a deep shade of crimson, not knowing what to say or how to make this situation any better. Or trying to think of any possible way it could get worse. Well you never know, a half lama half lion with rabies could climb up the side of the building, smash the glass window and slowly maul us to pieces, although I'd prefer that then to be in this situation right now.  
"Look." Dan began confidentially. "No one had sex last night." The awkward silence that came after was horrific before Agnes finally said. "Daniel, I never said anything happened last night."  
The next few minutes that followed were the worst in a long time. There was squirming, glaring, awkwardness and I could barely bring myself to make eye contact with anyone in the room, but obviously that was unavoidable. Agnes looked very awkward as she sipped her tea, realising she should never have said anything and looking in any direction but the four of us. Tasha's eyes stared through me, disappointment filling them like invisible salty tears as she flickered between me and Dan, unsure of who she was more upset with but the worst of all of them was Phil. There was no anger or disappointment in his stare but pain, shock and betrayal and it broke me inside.  
This went of for a few minutes before Agnes decided she had outstayed her welcome and stood from her chair, discarding her empty mug on the arm of the chair. "Well it's getting late... I should be going." Phil showed her to the door silently, without even thanking her for coming and clicked the door shut after she left, quietly sitting down again. The second Phil sat back in the cushioned one person sofa seat Tasha exploded. "You two slept together?!" She stood to emphasise her anger, her hair falling out of the messy bun it had previously been tied in. "I'm not even pissed off at that, just surprised but you didn't even tell us! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Me and Dan sunk down in our seats, like children who were being scolded for doing something wrong. "Why did this happen?" She asked, her cold, blue eyes glaring into us.  
We couldn't bring ourselves to tell Tasha the real reason, that the plan went miserably wrong and that Dan was supposed to sleep with Tasha, not me. "We got really, really drunk." I eventually said. No one said anything for a minute, the feeling of stupidity blinding me until a small voice said, "are you two together now then?" I looked over at the source of the question to see Phil's blue eyes staring strongly at Dan.  
"I actually have no idea." Dan said without even a shake in his voice. "We haven't actually talked about that yet."  
I flipped my head round and glared at Dan. "We were gonna talk about that?!"  
"Well, uh you know.. If you want to." He squirmed uncomfortably under my eyes.  
"We'll talk about this later." I stood and moved quickly to the door, grabbing my coat and hat, avoiding the eye contact of those around me and slamming the door shut behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

**enjoy guys :)**

A few hours later it was dark outside with frost forming on the windows of Jess's apartment. My long, slender fingers were wrapped around a warm mug, the contents filling my nose with a delicious smell of coffee. We had been talking for a few hours before I heard the familiar Ping of my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, squinting through my long lashes in fear of the awaiting message.  
'Hey. Idk wer u r but can u cm hm so we can talk? Dan x' the message read. I stood slowly from the sofa and stretched my arms outward while bending my neck to stretch my stiff bones and within no time I was pulling at my pocket for my keys while standing in the cool, dark corridor of my apartment building. I pulled the cold, silver metal from my pocket and tried to jam it into the lock blindly as the light had burst so it was pitch black. After a few times I was successful and fell into the warm, light room to see Dan standing close to the door. I shut the door and turned, to see Dan's staring at me. He did this for a minute before I said. "Seriously what are you staring at?"  
"Well,' he began. "I was planning on doing something really cool like kissing you or being really cool in general but I'd probably hit you or accidentally call you fat or something. So no, I think ill just stand here if that's ok."  
"I'm fat?" I teased, looking down at myself.  
"No! Wait, I didn't mean-"  
I started laughing and looked up at him. "I'm kidding." I said smiling.  
"Ok well you're not fat! I'll just say that now."  
"Thanks?"  
"You sound confused."  
"Well I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or not."  
"I'm saying you aren't fat, take it any way you want,"  
"That was an opportunity to compliment me."  
"Oh sorry!"  
"Why are you apologising?"  
"...because you aren't fat?"  
"You're terrible at this."  
He smiled and didn't say anything but stepped closer. "Meg," he said quietly. "I'm going to kiss you. So watch out for anything that might hit you, or kill you, or will just give you, you know, death."  
"Wow romantic." I laughed slightly. A laugh that faded off as short bursts of excitement ran through me while Dan moved his face closer to mine. His soft lips pressed to mine as he kissed me, moving me sideways from where the doorknob was digging into my back.


End file.
